Triple Trouble
''Triple Trouble ''is a season 77 of HTFF. Roles Starring *Pranky *Morton and Mix Featuring *Pace *Beehive *Kibble *Beat *Scrap *Noc Noc Appearances *Toothy *Lifty and Shifty *Giggles *Petunia *Sweet *Dexter *Russell *Fatty *Marlin *Mole *Vanilla *Generic Tree Friends Plot Pranky is seen hiding behind the bushes and giggles at something. He sees Beehive trying to reach a beehive at a tree and Pace helping Beehive from below. Beehive finally reaches and cracks up the beehive but is surprised when water is squirted from the beehive. Beehive falls down and lands on Pace, which causes him to get a heart attack. Beehive tries to help Pace out and carries him to the nearest hospital as fast as he can but slips on a banana peel. Pace is thrown off from Beehive and directly lands into an ambulance, but he hits and crushes an injured Toothy inside the ambulance in the process. Pace is still suffering from the pain while the ambulance drives away from the scene. Beehive is relieved when he finally helped Pace out but slips again on another banana peel, hits a tree and passes out. Pranky then appears out from the bushes, being unhappy and puzzled that his prank, which is in the form of several hidden rubber snakes inside the tree to freak both Beehive and Pace out, wasn't triggered. He's confused and wonders who made the different prank for Beehive and Pace. He then sees the duo Morton and Mix high-five each other while eating a banana and staring at the unconscious Beehive in front of them. Pranky is shocked that they made the prank and tries to pull a prank on them, which is in the form of a joy buzzer. He confronts, greets both of them and pretends to shake hands with Mix, who is drinking some water. Mix pours his glass of water onto Pranky's hand, electrocuting him. The duo high-fives again when Pranky falls and angrily stares at them. The Prank Duo leaves Pranky and continues eating and drinking. At night, Pranky tries to sneak to Morton and Mix's house in order to know their next prank. He is hiding behind a tree and uses binoculars to see them from afar. He sees Lifty and Shifty trying to rob their house but get thrown away from the house through the glass window and splatter into a tree. Shocked, he quietly sneaks into the house and finds some spring traps. He then quickly hides behind the tree again when both of them appear inside the room. Mix fixes the spring traps while Morton sees outside of the window, seeing that their prank's victims had hit the target (the X-mark on the tree), but is then shocked and slowly closes the window with a plank when he sees blood on the target. Pranky then realizes that they're maybe very smart when it comes to pranks and returns to his house. On the next day, Pranky arrives at the restaurant early and plans to make some pranks. He sees Kibble going to the bathroom and tries to pull a prank on him. He puts a whoopee cushion on Kibble's chair before Kibble arrives from the bathroom. Kibble is back from the bathroom and sits on his chair, which makes a farting sound. Everyone in the restaurant laughs at Kibble, including Pranky. Embarrassed, Kibble angrily tries to get out from the restaurant but is shocked and collapses when he sees a rubber snake in front of him. Pranky laughs even more but Kibble stumbles into him by something slippery, a wet trail that was not a part of Pranky's plan. Pranky tries to get up but his chair makes him stuck because of the glue on it and looks at a certain duo inside the restaurant, The Prank Duo. Morton, who holds a mop giggles and Mix shows his thumbs up to Pranky. Pranky is very angry and tries to release himself from the chair but slips on his own rubber snake and falls towards Kibble, crushing him with the chair. The rubber snake is thrown off onto Dexter and Beat, who sees the snake, tries to kill it with his cymbals but ends up slicing Dexter's head in half. Beat, shocked at what he did, moves back but falls backwards on the floor because of Kibble's bucket, cracking his head. Kibble's bucket is then thrown off into the kitchen, hitting and pushing Sweet's head into the grill, killing her and then causing the kitchen to burn as a result. Pranky finally frees himself and runs away from the restaurant before it explodes. Morton and Mix have already left the restaurant. Feeling angry, Pranky plans to pull a big prank on The Prank Duo. Morton and Mix arrive at the beach after they received a message (a picture) about a treasure hunt at the beach on Mix's phone. Morton feels uncomfortable, shakes his head and tells something to Mix. Mix, unhappy with the situation, gives Morton a signal to be careful. Morton sees only few people at the beach and begins to walk first. Mix then takes a stone and throws it at a coconut tree, where all paint cans fall from there. The stone then bounces to the hidden hole on the ground and finally bounces again and hits Russell, who is fishing at the back. They then smile and high-five again. Fatty is seen jogging while eating a beef burger in front of them. Morton surprises him with a small firecraker, ending up with Fatty accidentally throwing his burger away and making it land into Scrap's mouth, which makes him go insane because of the beef. Pranky, who is actually hiding nearby Scrap, decides to run away from him. Morton sees and grabs Pranky who is trying to run from Scrap and Mix throws a pie to his face. Scrap then jumps onto Fatty and eats his torso but then charges into the duo after he sees them. Morton and Mix are surprised by Scrap's behavior and try to get rid of him. Morton throws a banana peel to make Scrap slip into a hole but slips Pranky instead. Mix then grabs a carbonated drink, shakes and opens it, then shoots Scrap away, hitting Marlin (with dead Russell on the latter's nose) in the process. Both Scrap and Marlin fly off into the sea but get chopped into pieces by Mole's boat's propeller. Both Morton and Mix are satisfied by their job and high-five to each other. The duo then sees the sleepwalking Noc Noc walking towards the fallen paint cans. Morton wants to pull a prank on him but Mix gives him a signal to help Pranky inside the hole. Mix pulls Pranky's hand but pulls his fake hand instead. Pranky laughs when he sees Mix is fooled by him. The duo then feels something and turns their sight toward Noc Noc, who is splashing some paint at them, burning Morton's eye. Morton screams and blindly runs into a coconut tree where his head is crushed by multiple coconuts falling from the tree. Mix tries to clean up his goggles but is then surprised when Noc Noc holds a fake snake in front of him, which causes him to fall into the hole, impaling Pranky's head with his horn and also breaking his neck. Noc Noc then throws away the fake snake and walks away from the beach. The episode ends with the scene showing Beehive, who's now awake but slips on a banana peel and finally cracks his head after hitting a tree. Deaths *Toothy is crushed by Pace. *Lifty and Shifty splattered into a tree. *Kibble is crushed by Pranky's chair. *Dexter's upper head is sliced by Beat's cymbals. *Beat fell into the floor and cracked his head. *Sweet's face is pushed and melted by the grill. *Giggles, Petunia and other Generic Tree Friends died in an explosion. *Fatty's torso is eaten by Scrap. *Russell is impaled by Marlin's nose. (death not seen) *Scrap and Marlin are chopped into pieces by a boat propeller. *Morton's head is crushed by multiple coconuts. *Mix broke his neck when fell into the hole. *Pranky's head is impaled by Mix's horn. *Beehive cracks his head on a tree. Trivia *This marks Morton and Mix's debut episode. *This episode really shows that The Prank Duo can easily avoid most pranks. *This marks the first time Pace only suffers the pain and survives his heart attack. *Vanilla can be seen walking at the beach. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes